It is known to provide an interior trim panel for a vehicle to present an aesthetically pleasing appearance in an occupant compartment of the vehicle. The interior trim panel typically includes a trim blank attached to a carrier or substrate by several different conventional processes including adhesives, heat staking, sonic welding, and fasteners. The interior trim panel may be mounted to structure of the vehicle such as an inner door panel of a door for the vehicle by suitable means such as fasteners.
Although the above interior trim panel and method of making has worked, it is desirable to reduce the costs associated with the manufacture of an interior trim panel. It is also desirable to provide an interior trim panel with reduced mass, tooling, and equipment per vehicle. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an improved method of making an interior trim panel for a vehicle.